Drunken confessions
by ReisFriend
Summary: When Shinji is twelling in misery, he tries some beer to take his worries away for a while. ReiShinji romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Drunken confessions**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.

Authors Note: I hope this one-shot doesn't offend anyone.

It was Friday evening. Shinji was in his room, sitting on his chair and thinking the misery he was going through.

First: Rei was still quiet and wasn't speaking with him all that much. She answered when it was necessary and talked to him only when she had something to tell him. And that was it. And she still hadn't gone out on a date with him. Shinji was so desperate to get her on a date, since he had a huge crush to the blue haired beauty.

Second: Asuka was still angry, arrogant, proud, feisty beauty and still claimed to be the number one pilot. Oh how Shinji wanted to tell her that she was special to him. Like a sister. She was like Touji's sister in so many ways. Always ranting and whining. But every time he would try to say it, her evil glare prevented him.

Third: Misato was still drinking heavily. He wanted to help her to cut it, but she would always say: "Don't you worry about me. It's my liver and I decide what I do with it. But thanks for your concern Shin-Chan." And she would give him a loving hug after that. Sure it was nice to have a beautiful woman like Misato to hug him, but it still embarrassed him when Asuka would see.

Fourth: Touji and Kensuke. They were still trying to get him to take some pictures of Misato or Kensuke would ask him about the battles. Sure they were great friends, but those requests were always something he would never do.

Fifth: Hikari. She would often ask Shinji to get her on a date with Touji, but Shinji just didn't have any ideas on how to do that. Hikari was a good friend and he wanted to help her to get her man, but he just didn't have any ideas how to arrange it.

Sixth: His father still didn't talk to him or give him even a little praise for being successful in a fight against the Angels.

In short, he was getting a headache. And they were out of aspirin.

So, Shinji decided to use some other way.

The way Misato would act when she was drunk, it looked like she was having the greatest time of her life. So Shinji decided to use that way to get his headache to go away.

So he silently walked to the kitchen and checked where Misato and Asuka were at the moment. They were both watching TV.

'_Perfect.' _Shinji thought and opened the refrigerator. And inside there was a familiar sight.

At least fifty cans of the legendary Yebisu beer. Shinji took three and sneaked back to his room to drink them.

When he closed the door to his room and sat on the bed, he placed two cans on the floor and cracked the third one in his hand open.

He took an experimental sip of it.

When he swallowed some of the liquid, he said barely above a whisper: "Hyah. Nasty stuff." And then he started to gulp it down.

After 1 minute, the can was empty and he put it down on the floor.

Since Shinji had never drunk any alcohol, he couldn't handle it very well. He was feeling hazy already. But he took another can and after cracking it open, he gulped it down in one minute.

When the second can was empty, Shinji felt like his fears were going away, if only for a short while.

And now was the time for the last can. One minute passed and the can was empty.

Now Shinji was drunk and now he felt like a million bucks. He was feeling that now he could go and say the things he wanted to say. So he got up and walked to the living room, where his roommates were watching TV.

When Shinji walked towards the couch, Shinji decided to tell his feelings to Misato first, since she was nicer.

When he was close enough, he snaked his arms around her neck and pressed his cheek against hers and nuzzled it in a very affectionate way.

Misato startled a bit, but she asked: "Shinji? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothings wrong Misato-Chan. I just wanted to tell you something." He answered.

Misato didn't say anything and waited for him to continue.

Asuka was looking at her roommates with wide eyes and waited for her opportunity to call Shinji a pervert for trying to take advantage of Misato, but was a little impressed by Shinji's sudden boldness.

"Misato-Chan, you have been like mother to me, if a little lazy, ever since I arrived here and have been so kind and caring to me. But you really should cut your drinking a little bit. Aside from your few flaws, you are still like a mom to me Misato-Chan and I love you. And I will always love you."

Misato was taken back by Shinji's confession, but it warmed her heart. Never has anyone been so affectionate to her and telling her that she was like a mother. It made her feel so good, that she had to force her tears of happiness not to show.

Shinji then pecked her on the cheek. He then released his lavender haired guardian and walked to the feisty red-head.

Asuka got up from the couch and was about to hit Shinji, but he dodged it and took her in a tight hold from behind, pinning her arms under his.

"Let me go you baka hentai!" Asuka exclaimed while struggling in his tight hold.

"Relax Asuka. I won't try anything perverted on you, since you are like a sister to me." Shinji said.

Asuka stopped struggling when her jaw hit the ground and her sapphire eyes became as wide as fry pans.

"Asuka-Chan, every time you yell at me, hit me, whine to me, boss me around and blame me for your problems, you are acting like a sister to me, since most brothers and sister are fighting in a way you do. But I wouldn't have any other way, since you are like a little sister to me that I love and care so much. Stay the way you are now Asuka, since I love you in a way you are now."

Asuka was now very, very taken back by that confession. Her pride screamed at her to hit him and call him a pervert, but her good side was telling her that Shinji just made a confession about her what she always wanted to hear from someone.

Shinji just said that she was like a sister to him and he loved her like a little sister. That made her feel good. Very good. So she relaxed in his arms.

Shinji released his hold on her.

Asuka quickly turned around and hugged him tightly. Pressing her chest against his and their cheeks touching and rubbing against them and sending shivers down to their necks.

"Thank you Shinji. I have felt like that ever since I moved in here and I always wanted to hear you say that. And now you said it. I feel good now, but promise me, that you will not leave me alone."

"I won't leave you alone Asuka. You will always have me to talk, scream and yell when you are having a hard time or you want to talk." Shinji said lovingly.

Asuka tightened her hug and after few seconds, she released him.

Misato was also feeling very happy at the moment. Shinji just described his feeling for them in a way that she felt like a mother and Shinji and Asuka were her children.

Now her tears were freely flowing down.

But Shinji then said: "I have to go now."

Misato asked: "To where?"

"Rei's place."

"Why?"

"I have something to tell her and it can't be said in a phone." Shinji said and put his on and left the apartment.

Asuka and Misato just looked with their eyes wide open at the door.

Shinji ran as fast as he could towards the apartment building where Rei lived and got there in ten minutes.

He ran the stairs up and soon was standing in front of the apartment 402.

He knocked and soon, his blue-haired crush opened it and she was wearing her oversized T-shirt.

"Ikari-kun." The lovely blue-head said in her soft voice.

"Rei-Chan. I came here to tell you something." Shinji said coolly.

Rei was surprised, but only few people would have noticed. Shinji noticed her surprise from the slight widening of her red eyes.

Shinji then approached her and pulled her in a hug.

Rei was now very surprised, but she didn't try to push him away, since the hug made her feel odd.

Shinji then looked her in the eyes, while keeping his hands around her thin waist.

"Rei-Chan, I love you. I have loved you from the moment I saw you."

Rei's eyes widened so big that anyone would have noticed.

"Rei-Chan, I want to make you happy, live with you, share everything with you, get married with you and take away your loneliness." Shinji said in a loving tone.

Rei's mouth opened slightly and was about to say something.

Shinji waited for her to say something.

And soon she did, after she threw her arms around his torso and pressed her head to his chest.

"Ikari-kun, you made me happy by saying those words."

Shinji tilted his head to the side a little.

"I have been alone for so long until you came here and when I saw you, I felt something for you and now I know what I feel for you. It is love I feel for you."

Shinji smiled and patted her head with his hand.

"Then why didn't you say anything to me or why didn't you go to a date with me?"

Shinji asked.

"I was unsure what to do, since the Commander raised me to be his doll, but I am not. Now that you are with me."

"Well my father is not going to rule your life anymore. I will take care of you now and love you forever."

Rei tightened her hold on him and pulled him in her apartment.

After closing the door, Rei released him and looked him in the eyes.

Shinji was starting to get worried now. "What's wrong Rei-Chan?"

Rei was silent for a second and soon smiled the same smile she smiled for him after the fifth angel.

Shinji had to smile. Rei's smile was always so lovely and beautiful.

She then took his hand and pulled him towards her bed.

After they were standing near her bed, she said: "Lay down with me Ikari-kun."

Shinji obeyed and laid on the bed and Rei followed and squirmed close to him and snaked her delicate arm over his ribs.

Shinji brought his hand to her soft face and gently caressed it. They both smiled.

"Ikari-kun…" Rei started, but was interrupted.

"Call me Shinji, Rei-Chan."

"Shinji-kun, do you know why I love you?"

Shinji shook his head.

"I love you, since you are the only one who has been kind to me and extended your friendship to me, even though I didn't respond."

"And I love you, because there is something about you that makes me feel complete Rei-Chan. And I also love those small things you do."

"What small things?"

"Like when you yawn. You look so cute with your eyes squinted shut and your mouth stretched wide open. And when I came here to bring you those printouts, you invited me in and offered to make some tea and were unsure how to make it and took a huge amount of tea leafs. And the way you tilt your head a little bit, it's just soooooo irresistibly cute to me. And when you blink those big beautiful red eyes, it's so pretty."

Rei blushed in pink shade.

"And that blush of yours in a pink shade in your white skin is so adorable."

Rei smiled.

"And your smile is so beautiful. You look even more beautiful when you smile."

"Shinji-kun, you are the first person who says I'm beautiful. I want to be yours."

"And I want to be yours Rei-Chan."

"Then we are now an item, like some people would say."

"Yes Rei-Chan." Shinji said and pulled her to him.

Rei allowed him to hold her close and enjoyed being immersed in his warmth.

"Rei-Chan. You smell so nice and it feels so nice to hold you. It makes me feel very protective." Shinji said lovingly.

Rei smiled and leaned towards him. She then kissed him in the lips. Shinji returned it.

Their kissing soon became an intense open mouthed one and kissed passionately under the moonlight and their hands roamed all over their bodies, which thrilled the young couple.

And soon their kiss was broken and Rei said: "Shinji, when the Angels have been defeated, let's go and enjoy life. I don't want to live without you."

"And I don't want live without you Rei-Chan. And I can honestly say that I enjoy life at the fullest when you are with me." Shinji said.

Rei pecked him on the lips. "Let's sleep now and tomorrow, our journey for the bright future will begin."

"We do that Rei-Chan. And we will succeed. I promise."

Rei's smile grew wider and she closed her eyes.

Shinji said: "Your lips are so soft Rei-Chan. I love kissing you like this, since you are so good and taste so good." And he closed his eyes.

"Same to you Shinji. I also like kissing you." She said and they fell asleep.

Authors ramblings: Well here is another Rei/Shinji one-shot that I just couldn't resist writing. And I hope you liked it. More stories from me will be coming, but not frequently, since I'm quite busy. But now…..

OMAKE TIME!

After Shinji had left the apartment, Asuka started stomping all over the place, whining like five year old child who didn't get what she wanted: "WHY DID SHINJI GO TO WONDERGIRL!? I AM MORE PRETTIER THEN SHE IS AND SHINJI IS MINE! SO WHY I CANT HAVE A MAN LIKE SHINJI?!"

"Because he loves Rei, Asuka. That's why." Misato said.

"BUT IT'S NOT FAIR! SHINJI WAS MINE ALL THE TIME AND NOW HE GOES TO WONDERGIRL! SO WHY……." She stopped when she heard a voice.

"Oi Asuka." She turned around and saw Kaji.

"KAJI-SAN!" She exclaimed happily.

"I have a surprise for you Asuka." Kaji said. He then stepped aside and revealed a 14 year old guy, who looked like him, minus the beard.

"This is my little brother Koji and he is looking for a girl and I thought that you might be the perfect girl for him." Kaji said.

"HELL YEAH! HE IS MINE NOW! COME ON KOJI, WE ARE GOING INTO MY ROOM TO HAVE SOME QUALITY TIME!" She exclaimed and dragged the younger version of Kaji to her room.

"Now then Misato, where were we 8 years ago?" Kaji asked.

"In this." Misato said and jumped on him, kissing the hell out of him and tearing his clothes off and getting on with it.

The end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Graduation day**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A.N. It's been a while since I wrote anything, but here we have a new one-shot involving Rei and Shinji romance. This idea popped in my head when I graduated yesterday.

15 years have passed since Shinji's drunken state case like some people called it.

Shinji and Rei have gotten married after they graduated from Tokyo-2 university.

Shinji had managed to set Hikari on a date with Touji, when he took her to the café where he was supposed to meet Touji. When he arrived with her, he said that they ran into each other when he was on his way and she wanted to join in. But then he got an 'unexpected call' from his girlfriend and had to go. So it left Touji alone with Hikari. 

And amazingly, Touji had the nerve to ask her to be his girlfriend after he got some lemonade. And they were married too. And they had 2 kids. Touji was a basketball couch in university and Hikari was a teacher in a same university.

Shinji had talked to his father and said that his father died long time ago and it was useless to try and manipulate him. And that pissed Gendo off.

Kensuke was now a photographer. He was taking pictures for magazines about supermodels in bathing suit's, bikinis and pretty much any kind of clothes that looked sexy. And he got lucky sometimes. Just sometimes.

Misato had her own store now. She was selling computers with Maya and the business was on a roll, since they were selling the used, powerful office computer what they were allowed to take away from NERV after it was closed and they building was condemned. 

When the Third Impact was failed, Gendo lost his mind and was declared insane. He was now locked up in a federal institution for criminally insane.

Makoto and Shigeru, along with Fuyutsuki and Kaji, were not seen or heard from since the failed Impact.

Ritsuko had her own practice for love hungry women. Every time a women who was desperate for love, came to talk to her and when Ritsuko told them what she had gone through, they started to be careful. And she also gave some marriage councils for couples who had trouble and her advices came very handy. 

Asuka returned to her home country and started her own talk show and her show had a high popularity, due to her extreme beauty and reputation as an Eva pilot.

Shinji was now with Rei on their bed kissing and groping each other's bodies from everywhere they could reach with their roaming hands.

They were both moaning and groaning from pleasure and sweat was flowing down their bodies like rivers. Like they were doing their daily exercise.

When they finished, they both slumped down on their backs and panted madly. 

"Phuh, Rei-Chan you are so vigorous." Shinji said while looking at her with a big smile.

"You are very passionate too Shinji-kun." Rei said back with an equally large smile.

They stayed quiet until they regained their breath.

"Rei-Chan, you have been pregnant for week now. Are you getting impatient about having our baby?" Shinji asked curiously.

"Yes I am. I want to know which one it's going to be. And I don't want to eat more food then I have to. I will get fat." Rei whined.

"Don't worry Rei-Chan, if you get fat, I will help you to fix that problem."

Shinji tried to comfort her.

"Thank you Shinji-kun, but I hate the idea that you go to work and I stay at home and try to be careful not to injure our baby." Rei softly cried.

"Rei-chan, you can't go to work when you are pregnant and I have to go and make sure we have enough money to buy all the best baby products for our child. We have enough money for our need, but not the baby's, since we are always shopping." Shinji explained.

"I love you Shinji-kun. You are always so caring for me." She cried happily in his shoulder.

"That's why I live Rei-Chan. To love and care for you. Don't worry, we have a bright future and our baby shall have one too. I make sure of it."

"I know Shinji-kun. I love you so much." Rei said with teary eyes and a happy smile and Shinji returned the smile and kissed her passionately.

They broke the kiss and soon they were sleeping their fatigue away.

Shinji owned a restaurant and Rei was handling the finance of their restaurant, since she was better with math.

And when Rei gave birth to their child, it was a boy with Rei's eyes and Shinji complexion. They named him Kaworu, after the name of Shinji's friend Kaworu, who gave his life so Shinji can live with Rei and Third Impact could be averted. 

"Happy birthday Kaworu." Shinji and Rei said in unison when Rei held their child in her arms after he was washed. They raised him well and gave him a good life, like they promised. He was lucky to have them as his parents.

The End.

A.N. Well here it is now. A new one-shot from me. Hopefully you liked it. I see you when I write a new one. 


End file.
